Your way back to me
by greyspotterfiction
Summary: Fred is dead and George doesn't handle it well. His girlfriend Hermione doesn't know how she can help him. This Story is about how George finds his way back to her and how their relationship progresses from there. Don't like, don't read! Rating: M
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

**I'm back! Finally! I hope this writer's block is over now for good...**

**This is a Hermione/George Story post-war and starts at Fred's funeral. Rating is M, because of possible future Content.**

**I made a few decisions - I won't beat myself up anymore when some of you post some mean Reviews...I'm not a native Speaker, so deal with it...I'm not saying my stories are awesome, so if you don't like them,... don't read them...it's MY Story and I love to write for fun, so just don't read if you don't like, I will continue ...**

**To my Readers who do like my stories - THANK YOU, for your support, it means sooo much to me**

**With that said, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! **

**Hopefully Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The funeral of Fred Weasley was a big affair. It seemed like everyone who knew Fred, even if they only met him once or twice, came to say goodbye to one of the famous pranksters. Almost everyone was openly crying and the few who didn't had tears in their eyes. Hermione stood in the very back of the big crowed and watched her boyfriend – if she could even call him that anymore – George Weasley, shaking and sobbing. She wanted nothing more than to walk over to him and let him cry on her shoulder, but she couldn't. He didn't want her to and she tried to accept this. He needed time and space, so she only watched him from afar. She saw the others of his family and new tears streamed down her pale face. Mrs. Weasley clung to her husband, Ginny had her head buried in Harry's chest. Bill didn't let go of Fleur, Ron, Charlie and Percy stood beside them, trying hard not to start sobbing too.

* * *

Hermione and George started dating the summer before her fifth and George's seventh year. To say that everyone was surprised was probably an understatement. A lot of people thought it was a joke or didn't even give them a month, but they proved them all wrong. Even after Fred and George left Hogwarts, their relationship continued to be strong.

Sometimes, Hermione herself wondered how it happened between George and her, but it felt just right. They were perfect for each other, even though they were complete opposites, but this was probably the reason why it worked so well. They complemented each other. Hermione needed someone who showed her a world besides books and studying, George on the other hand needed someone who was just like Hermione and knew that there was another side to him than just the prankster.

But the happy times in their relationship were over now. His brother, his twin, his other half, was dead and he needed time and space, from her, from everyone. It was hard for Hermione to give him that space, but she understood.

* * *

The last couple of days, she thought a lot about what she would do now and finally came to the decision to travel to Australia after the funerals to find her parents. She wasn't sure at first, because she didn't want to leave the Weasley's alone, especially George, but after a conversation she had with Ginny and Harry a few days ago, she decided to do it.

_"__I don't want to leave you guys alone. And George…" Hermione stopped talking and buried her face in her hands. _

_"__You need your parents too, Mione…" Harry said. Hermione didn't say anything, but looked up again._

_"__Listen, honey. We won't be angry because you want to search your parents. We understand that. Well, and George….we all know how he is at the moment…." Ginny's voice broke and Harry and Hermione both squeezed her hand "I really don't understand why he needs space from you, because you are probably the only person who can help him, but well, it is what it is, and I'm sure, that he will understand if you go and search for your parents. And maybe, when you come back, you two can try being together again."_

_"__Thank you guys! I'll go." Hermione whispered after a while. Harry and Ginny smiled at her and nodded._

_"__Do you want Harry to come with you?" Ginny asked and Harry nodded._

_Hermione shook her head no "You need him more than I do and I'm sure that I can handle it, but thank you, I really appreciate it."_

* * *

After the funeral, the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione walked back to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley immediately busied herself by preparing food. George didn't stay downstairs, as soon as they entered the Burrow he went upstairs.

Hermione took a shaky breath and quickly wiped the few tears that escaped her eyes, away.

"He'll come around, Mione. You'll see!" someone behind her said. She turned around and saw Charlie standing there, smiling sadly at her.

"I really hope so, but I'm so scared that he won't. That he will never find the way out of this dark place he is in, right now. I should be able to help him, but I can't. He doesn't want me anymore and even if he wanted me to be, I just don't know what to say or do. Oh God…" Charlie quickly walked to her and hugged her tightly to him. Hermione was glad that they were the only two left in the living room, because the others were already in the dining room or kitchen, she didn't want them to see the state she was in.

After a while she loosened her grip on Charlie and looked up "I'm so sorry, Charlie. I-I don't know what came over me." Hermione had a bad conscience. Charlie was mourning just as much as the other's and she broke down like this.

"You have nothing to apologize, Mione. I'm sure, that he'll come around. Also, he still loves you, he just doesn't know how to handle all of his emotions at the moment. Never forget that he loves you, please promise me this."

Hermione nodded "I promise! Thank you, Charlie." He squeezed her shoulder in a comforting way and the two followed the others to the dining room.

* * *

Dinner was a very quiet affair. Everyone tried their best to swallow the food, Mrs. Weasley had prepared. Nobody spoke, everyone just sat there, staring at their plate.

Hermione's thoughts were constantly on George, so after a while, she decided she would talk to him one last time before her departure.

* * *

Hermione knocked on George's door a few times, but no reply came. She silently opened the door and entered the pitch-dark room. She barely saw him there, lying in his bed.

"George?" she asked quietly, approaching him. He didn't answer, but she saw that his eyes were open, as her own eyes became accustomed to the darkness.

She sat down beside him, unsure of what to say exactly "I-I just wanted to say that I'll leave tomorrow, to search for my parents, but that I'll stay if you change your mind. All you have to do is say so and I'll stay, George."

George didn't say anything. Hermione sighed "I love you." she said, before she stood up and went out of the door.

* * *

"Promise me, you'll keep an eye on him." Hermione whispered to Ginny, Harry and Ron as they hugged each other good bye the next day.

"We promise. Don't worry Mione." Ron told her.

"You know me, Ron. All I do is worry."

Hermione hugged the rest of the family, before she grabbed her bag.

"Be careful, dear and come back soon." Mrs. Weasley told her, near tears.

"I will, Mrs. Weasley. Bye!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys ;D**

**First of all, thank you so much, ****_punkyredhead,_**** for your Review ;D **

**A few days ago, I read a few Hermione/S. Reid HP-Criminal Minds crossover stories and OMG I love it ... please, to everyone who can write these kind of stories, keep them coming, love this pairing so much and don't think I can write it myself, but maybe I'll try sometime :)**

**Oh and Veronica Mars stories are awesome too!**

**With that said, here is chapter 2, I hope you'll enjoy and please tell me what you think about it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_A month later…_

Hermione was exhausted. She stood in front of the one house she could call her home since she was friends with Ron and Harry, debating with herself whether to go in or not. Eventually she took a deep breath, walked to the door and knocked.

After a short while, a busy looking Mrs. Weasley opened the door.

"Oh dear! Hermione, you're back! Oh, honey, I missed you." she exclaimed and embraced her tightly.

"I missed you too."

"Come in, come in. Are you hungry? I could make you something. Or something to drink?"

"No, no. I'm fine. Thank you."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her before shouting "Ron, Ginny, Harry! Come down!" then said to Hermione "I'm in the kitchen dear, call when you need anything. We'll talk later, I just thought you need time with your friends."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"Call me Molly, honey!"

Soon footsteps could be heard, before she saw her three best friends and then she was suddenly squeezed between three bodies.

"Mione!" they called.

"Hi guys. I missed you." She whispered, near tears "How is he?"

Their expression changed from happy to sad ones "It's better than before, but we barely see him, when we see him, he quickly eats his food and then disappears again. He doesn't really talk…it's horrible…" Ginny whispered.

"It's difficult for all of us, but it breaks mum's heart!" Ron told her.

"Is he here?" Hermione asked. They all nodded. So Hermione left her three best friends downstairs and walked upstairs to George's room. She didn't bother knocking, she just stormed into his room, waved her wand around, to part the curtains and open the windows. After that she removed the blanket and pillow and showered George with water.

"What the hell?" he yelled.

"Time to get up!"

"Are you barmy?"

"No, but it's time for you to get up, shower, eat something and live your life again. I know, that you don't see it like that, but Fred wouldn't have wanted you to be like this. You had time to be alone, but that is over now. I don't say you should stop mourning, I know that you will probably always mourn, but it's time for you to live again. Your mum lost one son, she wouldn't survive if she lost you too."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" he shouted.

"BLOODY HELL, THEN ACT LIKE AN ADULT, GEORGE!" Hermione shouted back. Then she said in a broken voice "Listen, everyone understands what you are going through, but it won't bring Fred back, nor will it help you. Why don't you accept our help? We love you all so much."

"I don't need your help."

"Well, then don't take it. But this, whatever this is, stops now. You are going to shower and then you will walk downstairs and ask your mum, if you can have some lunch. Don't look at me like that, George. Just do it." and with that she walked out of the room and downstairs, where the whole Weasley family stared at her open-mouthed.

"Oh hi there everyone. Nice to see you." Hermione said embarrassed.

Mrs. Weasley began to cry, ran to Hermione and enfolded Hermione in her arms "Thank you so much, honey." she whispered.

"Don't thank me yet. I don't know if he even listened to me." Hermione replied.

"Oh he did. He is in the shower right now." Bill said, grinning.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley offered Hermione a place to stay and Hermione was glad. The reunion with her parents didn't go well, but nobody knew yet – she was thankful for that. She didn't want to see the pity in their eyes.

What happened? Well, first, the search wasn't easy, but eventually she found them. She reversed the spell and explained, or rather tried to explain what happened. They were furious, her father shouted and her mother just sat there with an expression on her face, Hermione never wanted to see in her life. They told her that they never wanted to see her again and even after Hermione practically begged them to let her explain, they just slammed the door in her face.

The situation with George was just the last straw for Hermione. She was drained and didn't know what to do. She missed George – her George, the fun-loving person she fell in love with. Not the shell of him. She needed him, but she had to be strong, because at the moment he needed her more than ever and she didn't want to be selfish. She just wished he would let her be there for him.

It was three a.m. and Hermione still couldn't sleep. She lay awake in Percy's old room and tossed and turned until finally she had enough and decided to go down to the kitchen for a glass of water and maybe a snack.

She poured herself a glass of water and searched for something to eat. Finally, she found what she was unconsciously looking for – vanilla ice cream and chocolate sauce. She smiled wistfully, because this was something she always ate with George whenever they would meet at night. It was their thing and now she ate it alone.

She sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen and tried to enjoy the ice cream. Again, she thought about everything that happened in the last couple of months and tried her hardest not to cry. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the footsteps until the person was already in the kitchen. It was George and he didn't notice her sitting there.

"Hi." Hermione said quietly, he jumped.

"What are you doing here?" George asked rather cold.

"What does it look like?" Hermione replied, not impressed by his attitude at all.

"Well, it looks like you are eating out of _our_ icebox." He stressed the word.

Hermione felt like she was hit in the face. She couldn't believe him. How could he be so cold? She slowly nodded and stood up.

"Well, I'm so sorry. It will never happen again." Hermione waved her wand and the ice cream and chocolate sauce put themselves away and the bowl cleaned itself.

"You know, it's funny. I don't even recognize you anymore." she said, and began to walk away.

"Wait, please!" George pleaded, as she was almost out of the room.

Hermione stopped, but didn't turn around "Why should I, George?"

"Please don't l-leave me. I'm begging you." He whispered in a broken voice.

Hermione quickly turned around "Don't you realize? I could never leave you. Dammit, George! I love you, but you push me away every bloody time I try to be there for you. I don't know what to do anymore. I want to help you, I want to be there for you, but you won't let me. What can I do? Please, tell me!"

With that, he broke down. He started to sob uncontrollably and his knees buckled. He sank down on his knees and Hermione ran towards him, and wrapped her arms tightly around him. She did a wandless silencing spell, so nobody would wake up and see them like that.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He sobbed over and over again and clung to her like his life depended on it.

"Shhh, it's okay, honey. Shh." She whispered, her own tears falling down her face. She stroked his shaggy ginger hair and just waited for him to calm down.

"I-I don't know what to do without him." He said after a while "It's so bloody hard. I n-never thought I would lose him. How foolish of me."

Hermione took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her "Don't say that. It isn't foolish. Nobody really thought that he would lose someone close to them. We all knew that we fought a war, but let's be honest, nobody really thought about losing someone close to them. We wouldn't have had a chance if we thought about it. We all fought for a good future and we won. I know that it's hard to see it in a positive light with all those lost lives, but everyone knew what they were fighting for."

"I love you. You have to know this. I just thought it was easier to push everyone, especially you, away, because how can I be happy in love when my other half is dead?"

His expression broke Hermione's heart "Do you really think that that would be something he wanted for you? To be unhappy? Would you want him to be unhappy if the roles were reversed?"

Realization dawned on George's face and after a while he shook his head. Hermione smiled a little.

"Thank you for not giving up on me. I love you so much." He told her.

"Oh George. I love you too." Slowly, he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her softly. This was the first kiss they shared in months.

"I missed you." She sighed, as they broke apart.

"I missed you too." He replied and kissed her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys ;D**

**First, a big THANK YOU to ****_punkyredhead_**** and ****_VIP DREAMER_**** and of course to everyone who favorited or followed...**

**This is chapter 3...hope you'll enjoy ;) Please, tell me what you think about it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Hermione had a wonderful dream before she woke up. As she turned around she bumped into something. Seconds later, she realized who it was – George. She opened her eyes and smiled as she watched him sleep beside her. She lightly stroked his face and chest, not wanting to disturb his slumber, but he slowly opened his eyes.

"Morning!" he mumbled.

"Morning. Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up."

"It's okay. I don't mind." He said, burying his face in her hair, giving her neck a light peck.

Hermione massaged his scalp and quietly said "I know that we have a long way ahead of us, but I'm sure we'll make it. Together."

"Together." He repeated, kissing her neck once again.

"BREAKFAST!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from downstairs.

"Come on, let's go." Hermione said and tried to get him off her body.

"Don't want to move." He mumbled and she could feel him smiling on her collarbone.

"Oh, but you don't want to miss your mum's breakfast, do you?"

"Fine!" he sighed and Hermione laughed. They got out of bed and George instantly took Hermione's hand in hers and took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. I'm nervous." he answered.

Hermione hugged him tightly "You don't have to be. I'm right beside you and everyone downstairs will be happy to see that you are getting better, especially your parents."

George nodded and took her hand again and together they made their ways downstairs. They were the last ones to enter the magically enlarged dining room and all conversations stopped abruptly.

"Morning!" Hermione and George greeted the family at the same time and sat down as nothing was different. Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes and suddenly jumped up and loaded Hermione's and George's plates with every food on the big table.

"Eat, eat."

"Thanks mum!" George said with a small smile on his face as Hermione said "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"It's Molly dear." Hermione nodded but didn't say anything. Everyone at the table tried to act normal but Hermione noticed that everyone glanced their way with small smiles on their faces.

George ate silently, but shifted uncomfortable in his seat. Hermione put her hand on his knee and squeezed. He put his hand above hers and didn't let it go.

"It's delicious, mum." George said.

"Oh thank you so much, dear."

The conversation started again and George felt more and more at ease, but kept mostly to himself. Everyone could live with that for now, because they all knew that he tried. Half an hour later, everybody finished eating.

"Want to go for a walk after we get changed?" Hermione whispered into her boyfriend's intact ear. He nodded and they stood up.

"Thank you for breakfast." Hermione said, directed to Mrs. Weasley, who nodded and smiled tearfully.

* * *

The second the young couple walked up the stairs, holding hands, Mrs. Weasley started sobbing and clung to her husband.

"I-I knew, she c-could do it. Oh, Arthur, we'll have our son b-back. I-I'm s-so h-happy." And not only Mrs. Weasley was happy, every single person in the room felt the same way.

* * *

"I knew, you could do it!" Hermione exclaimed, as they walked through the garden a few minutes later.

"It was easier with you there." he answered, kissing her on the temple. They walked for a while in silence until they came to a nice wildflower field, where they sat down, George immediately pulling her close to him.

"Does it sound silly, when I say, it's almost as if we are falling in love with each other all over again?" Hermione asked.

George shook his head "No, I feel the same way, but still different. We already trust each other implicitly and we know one another, but it feels also new."

Hermione hummed in agreement.

"Do- do you want to see the shop?" she asked hesitantly. George instantly tensed, before he relaxed again.

He sighed "Hermione…."

"I know, I know. I just thought….forget that I said something, I'm sorry."

George turned her around, so she had to look at him "Love, you don't have to apologize. It's just hard and when I think about the shop and he's not there, I feel just so lost. I will go to the shop eventually, I need just a little bit more time. Do you understand that?"

"Of course, I understand."

George pulled her into his lap and kissed her suddenly. Hermione let out a surprised shriek and wrapped her arms around his neck. They fell into the grass and George let out a small chuckle.

"Will you go with me, when I'm ready?"

"When you want me to be there." She replied out of breath.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"Okay." she said, pecking him on his nose.

"You are so beautiful."

Hermione blushed "I love it, when you blush."

"Stop it." Hermione said, blushing even more.

"Why? Everything I said is true. I didn't show you what I feel for months, I need you to know how I feel about you. I love you, you are beautiful, strong and without you I would be lost. I just want to apologize again for how I treated you…." He wanted to say more, but Hermione stopped him with her lips.

"Stop it. It's okay honey. I love you too and I really understand. You know, after…after the funeral…I had a short conversation with Charlie."

"Really? About what?"

"You. He gave me hope. Well and I had a conversation with Harry and Ginny and they told me that you wouldn't be angry with me when I would leave for a while. So, don't worry."

"Did you find them?" he asked, mentally hitting himself for not asking sooner.

"Yes." Hermione said.

"How did it go?"

"Let's not talk about it now."

"Hermione…" he said.

Hermione stood up "Come on, let's go back…I'm freezing." she said and began walking back to the house. George quickly stood up and followed her, telling himself to address the subject again as soon as they were alone again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys ;)**

**Thanks again punkyredhead**** for another Review ;D you're awesome! And thank all of you who favorited or followed, I love you guys :)**

**Here is chapter 4...**

**CONTAINS SEXUAL SCENE ... DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ ... IF UNDERAGE, DON'T READ AS WELL (I'll mark the part, so you can leave it out..)**

**Please tell me what you think about it and I hope you'll enjoy..**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Oh hi, you're back. Mione, do you think you have a few minutes?" Ginny said, as Hermione walked into the kitchen, followed closely by George.

Hermione looked at George, to see if he was okay with it. He kissed her lightly on the lips "See you later, love." he said and walked upstairs.

"Spill!" Ginny exclaimed, as soon as the four friends were alone.

"What do you want to know?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes.

"How did you do it? He is so much better. He actually said something at breakfast and you are together again. What happened?"

"I didn't do much. Last night, I couldn't sleep and so I went downstairs for a little snack…." Hermione began to explain.

"So you had an argument?" Ron asked.

"You could say that. I wanted to leave and well, suddenly we talked. I don't want to go into the details, but he is on the right track, but it won't be easy."

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine and happy that I have him back."

"But that isn't all. You are keeping something from us!" Ron told her, startling her. The other's just nodded, agreeing with Ron.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know what I mean…" Ron began.

"It's just…" Harry said.

"You never mentioned your parents once since you came back." Ginny blurted out.

"Oh please, I'm back since yesterday. I had other things on my mind." Hermione said.

"Then tell us now."

"It wasn't easy, but I found them…" Hermione told them, not comfortable with the conversation at all. Her friends wanted to say something else, but Hermione was saved by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley entering the kitchen.

"Oh hello dears. What are you doing?"

"I was just about to go see what George's been doing. See you later." Hermione replied quickly and left the room before anyone could say something.

Instead of searching for George, Hermione walked out of the front door and apparated away. She arrived at the graveyard directly in front of Fred's grave. She sat down beside it and sighed.

"Hey Freddy. How are you? We miss you…I bet you saw everything that happened since you're gone…it's hard, but we'll get through it, I know we will. I searched for my parents and found them, but you probably know that already, huh?! I'm torn…b-because I'm so, so happy that I have George back, but at the same time, I'm so extremely sad about their reaction. It helps to know that I did everything to protect them and succeeded."

Hermione only noticed the tears running down her face, as she unconsciously rubbed her eyes. She stopped speaking and just sat there in silence. As the tears finally stopped, Hermione stood up and went back to the Burrow.

* * *

Not much happened as Hermione went back. She mostly avoided being alone with Harry, Ron and Ginny and helped Mrs. Weasley around the house. After dinner, she took a shower and retired to the room she stayed in to enjoy a good book. She was reading the second chapter as someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

The door opened and George walked in "Hey. Do you mind?"

"No, no. Come in. I was just reading." she said and put her book on the bedside table. He closed the door behind him and lay beside her on the bed. Hermione huddled up against him, resting her head on his well-toned chest and playing with his fingers.

"Do you trust me?" George suddenly asked.

Hermione quickly sat up and looked at her boyfriend "Of course, I trust you! What are you talking about?"

George pulled her down again, kissing her on her head before he replied "What happened with your parents?"

Hermione tensed and just as George thought she wouldn't answer, she whispered "They hate me. My dad shouted and my mother just sat there, staring at me, like she didn't know me. They never want to see me again."

"Oh love, I'm so sorry." he said, stroking her back in a soothing manner.

"It's my own fault."

"No, it's not!" he almost shouted "You saved them honey. Without you, they would be dead. It's not your fault!"

She looked at him through blurry eyes and pressed her lips to his.

"I just wanted to let you know, that you can always talk to me. Just like I can always talk to you."

Hermione sat up and moved so she could straddle George.

**SEXUAL CONTENT**

"Thank you. I love you." she said, before kissing him, this time much more passionate. George immediately responded enthusiastically, pulling her even closer to him and running his fingers through her thick honey-brown locks. George rolled them over, so he was on top and began trailing kisses down her neck and across her collarbone.

He ran his nose across the spot on her neck, where he knew she was ticklish and she giggled. She tugged on his shirt and he helped her get it off of him. She rolled them over again, surprising George. She grinned triumphantly down at him and ground her hips against his. They both moaned and George sat up, so they were face to face and pulled her nighty over her head.

For a moment, they just sat there, George only in his boxers and Hermione on her panties, looking at each other and stroking each other's bodies.

"It's been so long." George whispered in a slight thick voice.

"I know." Hermione replied. They kissed each other again softly, enjoying the moment they shared for the first time in months. Hermione ran her nails across George's chest and stomach as he sucked on the spot just below her ear. They simultaneously moaned, falling down on the bed together.

George ran his hands down Hermione's back to her butt and squeezed gently. Again, George flipped them over, immediately starting to kiss down Hermione's body. He took one of her nibbles in his mouth and gently sucked on it, while massaging her other breast. Hermione meanwhile pushed his boxers down with her feet, freeing his erection. George kicked them off the rest of the way, moving further down her body. He made eye contact with Hermione, seeing her eyes full of lust, he smiled at her and kissed her clothed womanhood before finally pulling her panties down her long legs. He kissed the inside of her thighs, slowly approaching the place where she desperately wanted him. Hermione moaned underneath him and couldn't keep her hips still. George held her in place as he licked her clit.

"George, please! I need you now!" Hermione moaned loudly.

George placed gentle kisses up her body until he reached her face and kissed her passionately. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed his member giving it a few strokes. George's eyes rolled back and a deep moan escaped his lips. Hermione positioned him at her entrance and looked deep into his ocean blue eyes.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too." he replied, kissed her and pushed into her. They both groaned at the feeling and George stopped for a moment, giving Hermione time to adjust. He felt her buckle her hips and took it as the sign to start moving. They moved together perfectly, both couldn't stop moaning. As George's release came nearer, he gently massaged her clit and Hermione came undone. It only took a few more thrusts for George to finish too with a shout of her name.

As they regained their strength, they huddled up against each other, quickly falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys ;D**

**Thank you so much for the follows, favorites and another Review from punkyredhead ;D and to everyone who read my story.**

**I'm not happy with chapter 5, but I hope you'll enjoy anyway...**

**Please, tell me what you think about it...**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Hermione and George were inseparable the next day. At breakfast they couldn't even stop touching each other. Either George had his arm around her shoulder, held her hand or they stole small kisses throughout the meal. Everyone noticed, but didn't comment on it.

In the past, Hermione would have gagged if she saw a couple behaving like they did in this moment, but she couldn't care less. She was happy and wanted to show it to the world. But Hermione knew that she needed to do something, so she tightly gripped her boyfriend's hand and took a deep breath.

"Can I have your attention for a moment, please?"

Everyone stopped their conversations and turned their attention to Hermione.

"I wanted to let you know, that my parents decided to sever all contact with me after what I did with their memories."

Before Hermione finished the sentence properly, Mrs. Weasley was out of her seat and rushed to her almost daughter. She almost shoved George to the side and wrapped Hermione into her arms.

"Oh my baby. Should we talk to them? Maybe if Arthur and I explain to them…"

"No, it's okay. But thank you. I tried, but they won't listen. I'm sad, but I have a wonderful family since I found out that I'm a witch, I'm so thankful to have all of you."

"Honey, we all love you and you are always welcome here. Stay as long as you want. Arthur and I love having you here."

The two women hugged for a while longer, before they let each other go and Hermione sat down again. George kissed her on her temple and held her hand again.

"Mione, we are so sorry. Why didn't you tell us yesterday, when we asked?" Harry asked.

"I just wasn't ready and I only told George yesterday evening…I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, Mione. We understand." Ginny said. Hermione smiled at her.

"We are so sorry, Hermione!" Fleur said, Bill, Charlie and Percy all nodding.

"Thank you guys. I really appreciate it."

"But please Hermione, tell Molly and Me if you change your mind about us talking to them." Mr. Weasley said.

"I will, thank you." Hermione smiled. Soon, the conversations started again.

Suddenly George stood up "Don't wait for us today. I don't know when we'll be back."

Hermione looked at him questioningly, not knowing what he had planned.

"Where are you two going?" Ginny asked.

"Don't be so nosy, Gin. Bye family!" he answered, dragging a confused Hermione along.

* * *

"Oh that boy." Mrs. Weasley chuckled, shaking her head and stowing away the plates.

"You know, they were all lovey-dovey today." Ginny whispered to her brothers and boyfriend.

"Oh yeah and I know why." Charlie said, grinning.

"Why?" Ginny asked, excited.

Charlie leaned back in his seat, folding his arms across his chest "And why should I tell you, dear sister of mine?"

"Oh dear brother, I know a lot about you that would interest mum…."

"Okay, okay. Don't get your knickers in a twist. You know, I have the room next to Hermione and the walls are very thin….and well, they forgot to silence the room."

"I didn't need to know that!" Ron exclaimed, turning red.

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Ron." Ginny said.

"I'm happy for them." Fleur said, everyone agreed.

* * *

"George, where are we going?" Hermione asked, as they walked through the garden. George stopped and turned to her.

"I-I want to go the shop."

Hermione was surprised, she didn't expect that "Are you sure, honey?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

* * *

"It's just like we left it. Nothing changed…but he will never see it again…" George whispered, as they stood in the middle of the shop.

"I bet he's watching you."

"You really think so, Love?"

"Yeah…" came the soft reply.

"I'm going to reopen the shop again. I think he would have wanted that." he said determined.

Hermione kissed him "I'm so proud of you!"

They embraced each other and stayed like that for a while before George began to speak again "I want to see the flat too, if you don't mind."

Hermione looked up "Of course I don't mind. When you are really ready for this, then let's go."

They slowly walked up the stairs to the flat above the show, where Fred and George lived. George opened the door and they stepped into the big light orange living room. The first thing Hermione noticed was the coat stand which was fallen over. George saw Hermione's questioning expression and explained quietly.

"We were in a hurry. As our coins began to warm up that day, we just rushed out of the flat and the coat stand was in the way."

George lifted it and placed it where it stood before. He slowly walked around the room with a sad expression on his face. Hermione kept a small distance but followed closely. George looked into the small kitchen, but didn't stay long, he kept walking in the direction of the bathroom and their bedrooms. Finally, he stopped in front of Fred's bedroom. He gripped the door handle, but didn't open the door. He sighed and gripped the handle tighter. It broke Hermione's heart to see her boyfriend fighting so many emotions. She slowly walked beside him and put her hand above his.

"You don't have to do this today, if you aren't ready." she told him quietly.

"I want to do it. I need to do this." he said and opened the door. They stepped inside and George gulped back a sob. He turned around and pulled Hermione to him. They just stood there, looking around the room.

After a while, George nodded to himself and said "Okay, let's go." The couple closed the door behind them and went into George's room.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, at least I will be. It helped to see his room. I think he wouldn't have wanted me to move on. To be happy, to open the shop again, to move back into the flat. I'll try my best to do exactly that."

Hermione looked at him with so much pride and love in her eyes and expressed that by gently taking his face into her hands and softly kissing him.

"I love you so much George. So, so much." she kissed him again.

"Move in with me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys :)**

**Chapter 6 is very short, sorry about that...**

**Thanks to the guest and punkyredhead who reviewed...and to everybody who read, followed or favorited.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Pardon?" Hermione asked, not sure if she heard right.

"Please move in with me, Love."

Hermione's mouth opened and closed, making her look like a fish.

"Listen, you don't have to if you don't want to, but I just thought it would be great. We are a couple for three years now, we love each other. The flat is perfect for us and you don't have to pay rent, because it's already paid off and…" before he could say more, Hermione silenced him by putting her hand over his mouth.

"George, shut up! I would love to move in with you."

"Really?" his face lit up like Christmas came early.

"Yes. But you'll tell your mum." she answered smiling.

"Oh, I will." He said and lifted her up, surprising Hermione who let out a surprised squeal, but immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked a few steps until her back was against the closed door and wrapped his arms under her butt.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"What does it look like?" he said, wiggling with his brows. Hermione rolled her eyes "I just want to show my beautiful, intelligent and strong girlfriend how much I love her and how happy I am, she agreed on moving in with me."

"Oh, I think your…how was it….your beautiful, intelligent and strong girlfriend knows how much you love her and she is just as happy about moving in with you."

"Good to know." he whispered against her collarbone.

* * *

"Merlin, now the girlfriend of yours knows exactly how happy you are that she's moving in with you." Hermione panted, as they sunk down on the floor together.

George chuckled breathlessly "That was my intention."

"Maybe we should move to the bed. It's kind of uncomfortable."

George laughed and stood up, before Hermione could move, George had lifted her up, gently placed her on the bed and climbed after her.

"I still don't know what I want to do. Workwise I mean. I talked to McGonagall a while ago and she told me, I could finish my 7th year, but I don't want to go back…I c-can't go back there, but then I don't know what I can even do without my NEWT's…maybe I should talk to Kingsley about my options and well go from there."

George covered them with a blanket and put his arm around her, stroking her naked back "Are you sure, you don't want to go back? You always loved Hogwarts and your NEWT'S were very important to you…Don't get me wrong, I would miss you terribly, but I only want what's best for you."

"I'm sure. I just can't go back there. Maybe I can asked, if I can do them without going back. I think I could take them…"

"Take your time, there is no rush, Love. Talk to Kingsley and McGonagall and you can always work at the shop while you search for something. To be honest, I could really use your brain." he grinned at the last part.

"Thank you and just so you know, I can help you with the shop even if I have a job…"

George pecked her on her nose as Hermione's stomach was rumbling.

"It seems my lady is hungry. We don't have food here, but we could go out, grabbing some lunch…or if you want to go back to the Burrow, we can do that too."

"Grabbing some lunch sounds great. I don't want to go back just yet. I'm enjoying our alone time too much."

"Me too! Ok, let's get dressed!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys :)**

**Chapter 7 for you.**

**Punkyredhead is AWESOME**

**Hopefully enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Morning!" George and Hermione greeted the family, who sat around the dining table, as they entered the room through the backdoor.

"And where are you two coming from?" Charlie asked as Mrs. Weasley said "Good morning, dears! Do you want some breakfast?"

"No, thank you mum. We already ate, but it would be great if you and dad could wait after breakfast, so I could talk to you."

"Of course, son!" Mr. Weasley said, looking slightly worried. The family finished breakfast and slowly everyone left the room, except Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and George.

"Should I go upstairs, so you can talk?" Hermione asked her boyfriend quietly.

"No, no, stay please." he answered.

"Is everything alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked worried.

"Yeah, mum, don't worry. Please sit down." They all sat down and George thought about how he could start.

"Okay, first off, I wanted to apologize to the two of you…."

"About what, George?" Mr. Weasley interrupted him.

"About the last few weeks. I acted like I was the only one who lost someone and that was selfish of me."

"Oh George." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed with a voice, thick with emotion.

"You don't have to apologize, son. We understand." Mr. Weasley said.

"I just want you to know, that I'm really sorry. Okay and well…there's something else." His parents nodded and George continued "I'm going to open the shop again and I asked Hermione to move in with me."

There was a moment of complete silence before Mr. Weasley spoke, smiling "I think it's great. I'm happy for you both."

"Thank you dad."

"Thank you, Arthur."

Hermione and George both looked worried at Mrs. Weasley, who slowly smiled and nodded "It's a great idea with the shop and about moving in together too."

"Are you sure, mum?" George asked, not quiet believing his mother.

"Of course I'm sure, George. Even if I wouldn't mind having you here for a little while longer, but you are together for three years and you are both adults, so why not? And even if I had something against it, you wouldn't listen to me anyway, or would you?" she chuckled.

* * *

The next week was spent by packing Hermione's things and moving them into the flat. Hermione wanted to do it mostly the muggle way, so it took a bit longer than it would have with magic. They brought a new closet, a new bed and George put bookshelves on the living room walls to make room for Hermione's books.

After Hermione moved in, George began to plan the reopening of the shop with Hermione's help. Hermione meanwhile also tried to figure out what to do with her career. She spoke to Headmistress McGonagall and Kingsley, to see what options she had. They told her that she could do her NEWT's without going back to Hogwarts. She could make an appointment with the ministry, when she thought she was ready to take them. Kingsley advised her to make the test and then just apply for different jobs she found interesting. She liked the idea and couldn't wait to start studying.

Hermione came home after her talk with Kingsley and McGonagall, excited to tell George all about what she heard and ready to help him more with the shop. She opened the front door and called out for George.

"In the kitchen, love!" he called back.

"Guess what?! I can take my NEWT's without going back. I'm so excited. Kingsley said, when I have them, I should just…" Hermione said, while walking, stopping abruptly as she stepped into the kitchen. George stood there, wearing an apron, attempting to cook. The kitchen was a mess. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but George interrupted.

"I know, I know. The kitchen is a bloody mess. I'll clean later. I just thought I could cook for you, but well, you can see how great I am at cooking. Don't be mad."

And with that Hermione began to laugh hysterically "You-cooking-apron-love you" were the only words she could utter.

George grinned and stepped closer to her, wrapping her arms around her, as she slowly calmed down "You aren't mad?"

Hermione shook her head "No, I think it's sweet, you tried to cook for me and that apron makes everything better." she chuckled.

"Sexy, right?" he winked. Hermione giggled.

George's grin widened and he pecked her on her lips "Hi, beautiful. You wanted to tell me about your conversation with McGonagall and Kingsley?!"

"Hi. Yes! I can take my NEWT's without going back and Kingsley told me, to just take the test, when I'm ready and after that I should just submit some applications for jobs I'm interested in. He isn't worried about me not finding a job." Hermione told him, beaming.

"That's great, love. You'll do great, I know it."

"Thank you. So, I think I'll cook and you can tell me about your day."

* * *

"So, you want to open the shop in four weeks?" Hermione asked, in-between bites of chicken pie.

"Yeah. Verity will work again and Lee will help for a while too. And I'm planning on hiring someone additionally soon."

"I can help too. If you want my help, of course." Hermione said.

"That would be great, but don't overdo it, with all the studying and so on, I can manage, love."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Good! By the way, dinner is amazing. I'm glad I didn't cook 'til the end."

"It's the thought that counts. And it was really sweet of you."

They continued eating with smiles on their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys :)**

**Here is chapter 8 ... one question: do you want the weasley-birthdayparty-scene or not? Or what would you want to read in the next couple of chapters? Any wishes, especially you, punkyredhead, if you have a "wish" just say so :)**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER HAS MATURE/SEXUAL CONTENT IN IT...DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE OR WHEN NOT OLD ENOUGH...I'll mark the beginning and the end, so you can read the chapter without this Scene**

**Hopefully enjoy..**

* * *

It was two weeks later and Hermione's birthday. Hermione was still in bed, sleeping peacefully, while George quietly got out of bed and started to prepare breakfast. The only thing, he knew how to make and not to ruin were toast, eggs and bacon. Good thing, Hermione liked that. While the eggs and the bacon were in the pan, he put the toast in the toaster and poured two glasses full of orange juice.

Since George and Hermione began dating, George did many things the muggle way. At first, it was to impress Hermione and to make her happy, but now he really enjoyed it.

As the food was finished, he put it on plates and put a warming charm on it. He placed everything on a tray and slowly walked back to the bedroom and his sleeping girlfriend. He put the tray on the bedside table and climbed slowly into bed, covering Hermione's face and neck with light kisses. Hermione hummed, but didn't open her eyes.

"Morning, beautiful. Happy Birthday." he whispered against her skin.

"Morning. Thank you." Hermione said, smiling and finally opening her eyes. They kissed slowly, but passionately and broke apart after a minute.

"I made breakfast." George exclaimed, grinning like a schoolboy.

Hermione looked at the bedside table and smiled "Thank you, honey." she pecked his lips and added grinning "Does the kitchen still stand?"

George put an expression of mock hurt on his face and exclaimed "Of course!"

"Come on chef, let's eat!"

* * *

"Do you want your present now?" George asked, after they finished eating.

"You didn't have to get me anything, George." Hermione said meekly.

"I know, but I wanted to and besides, it isn't anything big." He quickly got out of bed and opened the closet, searching for the present. As he found it, he climbed back into bed and gave Hermione her present. Before she began to open it, she gently took his face into her hands and kissed him softly. As they broke apart, she began to open it and found a photo album. She opened it and there were photographs of their time together since they got together. There were photographs of them only, but there were some of Ron, Ginny, Harry, Fred and them too. She got teary-eyed, as she looked at more and more photographs.

"I was looking through some things a few weeks ago and found those. I know it isn't much, but I thought you would like some memories and a few good of Hogwarts." George stopped abruptly as she saw the tears running down his girlfriend's face. He pulled her to him, so she was sitting on his lap and stroked her back.

"Hey, why are you crying? Please, don't cry, love."

"Thank you so much, George. It's wonderful."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy."

George chucked and pulled her closer "Oh, love."

* * *

"We have to be at the Burrow in an hour." Hermione shouted, as she stepped into the shower, so George could hear her.

George was in the kitchen, wanting to clean the plates, but his girlfriend in the shower was more important at the moment, so he charmed the dishes to clean themselves and walked to the bathroom. He undressed quickly and stepped into the shower, wrapping his arms around Hermione from behind. She jumped, startled.

"George! You scared me."

**Stop reading now, if you don't like to read the Scene!**

"Sorry, couldn't resist." he whispered and began trailing open-mouthed kisses across her shoulder. Hermione turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down, so she could kiss him. Their hands roamed over each other's bodies while their tongues kept exploring the insides of their mouths. The hot water ran down their bodies, but they didn't really care or notice for that matter. George gently massaged Hermione's butt, before lifting her up and backing her up against the shower wall. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, both moaned as George's erection touched Hermione's center. George kissed down Hermione's chest, paying extra attention to her breasts and grinned as she moaned louder. Hermione scraped her nails down his back, stopping at his butt, squeezing it, causing a groan from her boyfriend.

"George, please!" Hermione moaned, as he teased her with his tip.

"Please what, love?"

"Make love to me."

He kissed her almost lazily and did as he was told. They simultaneously moaned with pleasure, as he was finally buried inside of her. He began moving and Hermione met him thrust for thrust.

"Merlin, faster." Hermione moaned and George happily complied. Grabbing her under her knees, hoisting her up further, he sped up his movements. He got closer to his release and hoped, Hermione was too, but judging by her moans, she was.

"Merlin, Mione!" he groaned, his movements slowly becoming erratic. Hermione knew he was close. She moved one hand down her body and massaged her clit in tight circles, with the other hand, she pulled George in for a passionate kiss, before she whispered in his ear "I love you so much, George. Come for me!"

And he did. With one last thrust, his orgasm took over and took Hermione with him over the edge.

**It's over now :P ^^**

"I love you too." George whispered after a while of silence.

Hermione laughed "I'm glad and that was amazing."

George laughed "I'm glad." He slowly let her down, so she could stand on her own, but didn't stop holding her closely to him by the waist.

"Merlin, we are going to be late, if we don't hurry!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly, George just chuckled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 for you guys...I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

Hermione stood in front of the mirror in their bedroom, looking at her reflection critically.

"Do you think I can go like this?" she asked her boyfriend, who just buttoned his shirt. She wore a dark red summer dress, because even though it was September, it was surprisingly warm outside. It hugged her around the waist perfectly and ended just over her knees.

"Are you kidding me? Of course, you can go like this. You look bloody amazing in it and sexy as hell."

Hermione blushed. Sometimes, she was still insecure about her appearance. George walked over to her, turned her around and took her face into his hands.

"Love, you are beautiful and this dress looks amazing on you. Don't look at me like that, I'm saying this because it's true, not just because you are my girlfriend, okay?!"

"Okay. Thank you, George." Hermione said with a small smile on her face.

"Nothing to thank me for. Come on, let's go."

* * *

The couple arrived just before the gates of the Burrow and walked the last few steps into the garden. Mrs. Weasley had planned a garden party for Hermione's 20th Birthday. As they walked closer to their destination, they saw a big banner with "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HERMIONE!" on it, attached on the house. Hermione had to smile.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione!" everyone shouted, as they saw them arriving. Hermione could barely say thank you, until she was already wrapped in Mrs. Weasley's arms. After that, everyone wanted a turn, so it took a while, until Hermione could sit down around the big table.

"What do you want to drink, love?" George asked her, as they finally sat down.

"Some juice, if there is any, please." George poured them both some pumpkin juice and sat beside Hermione on the bench. She thanked him with a kiss on the cheek.

"So, how was your morning?" Ginny asked.

Hermione smiled "Great, George made breakfast and I loved the present I got from him."

"She cried. I thought, she hated it." George chuckled.

"What did he gave you?" Fleur asked.

"A photo album with photographs of the last three years. Not just from us, from everyone. There are even some of your and Bill's wedding, I have to show you sometime, Fleur."

"That would be great."

"Your dress looks amazing on you, Hermione. Where did you get it?" Audrey, Percy's girlfriend asked.

"Oh thank you, Audrey. I bought it in muggle London a few days ago. It opened just a few weeks ago." Hermione answered, blushing slightly.

"I told you so…" George whispered, lightly bumping her shoulder.

Mrs. Weasley came out of the house with different dishes magically following her.

"I thought I'd make some of your favorite things for lunch, I hope you'll like it." she told Hermione. On the table were all of Hermione's favorite dishes, just waiting to be eaten.

Hermione was touched. Even though her own parents weren't around anymore, she still had a family. Of course, she knew that before, but especially today it hit her even more. Hermione stood up and hugged Mrs. Weasley tightly.

"Thank you, Molly." she whispered. Mrs. Weasley patted her back and smiled at her.

"Okay, let's eat." she said.

"Oh, no wait a second!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed, Ron groaned. Everybody rolled their eyes at him.

Mr. Weasley stood up and faced Hermione "Again, we all wish you a Happy Birthday, Hermione. You are like a daughter to us and we are so happy that we can celebrate with you today. Enjoy your meal!"

* * *

"Oh Arthur, be a dear and bring the cake and some more juice from the house and take one of the boys with you to help you." Mrs. Weasley said to her husband a while after lunch, Mr. Weasley nodded.

"I'm coming with you, dad." George said.

* * *

"You two look happy, Hermione." Charlie noted. Hermione smiled.

"We are. It's like falling in love with each other all over again, even though it isn't the easiest time right now."

"I told you, he would come around." Charlie said.

"Are you planning on getting married?" Fleur asked and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny perked up.

"Oh….no. Well, we didn't talk about it just yet, but there's no rush. With the reopening of the shop and me taking my NEWT's and searching for a job, I don't know if there is time for that. I don't even know if George wants to get married…I mean…oh well, we'll see." Hermione rambled and blushed.

The people around the table chuckled.

"Oh Mione. Are you nervous?" Harry asked.

"I think she is." Ron laughed.

"Shut it." Hermione mumbled.

* * *

Mr. Weasley and George walked into the Burrow to fetch the cake and the juice.

"How are you, George?" Mr. Weasley asked his son, as they put candles on the huge cake.

"I'm good. And you, dad?"

"I'm fine, thank you. You and Hermione seem extremely happy, it's so good to witness this for your mother and me. It makes us happy to see you happy, despite everything that happened."

George nodded and squeezed his dad's shoulder "Thank you, dad. She makes me so happy, I can't even put it into words. She is everything to me and sometimes it scares me." He admitted.

"Why is that?"

"You know, Fred and I never pictured ourselves married or with kids, but I want these things with her and it scares me, but at the same time I'm excited to see where we'll be in five years. Sounds silly, huh?"

Mr. Weasley smiled a proud smile "No, son. It doesn't sound silly at all. You know, I felt the exact same way as I met your mother and look where we are now."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys :)**

**Here is chapter 10, I hope you'll like it.**

**Thank you to punkyredhead and everyone who read, favorited and/or followed :)**

* * *

The weeks went by quickly. George reopened the shop and it was a total success. The day was definitely difficult without Fred, but George knew that he would have wanted it that way. Hermione was busy helping George in the shop while studying for her NEWT's, but she wanted it that way and was confident that she could soon take her exams without problems.

Today was Hermione's day off and she wanted to meet up with Ginny and Luna for some much needed girl time. They agreed to meet each other in a nice café in muggle London. All three girls arrived at the same time and after they greeted each other properly, they took a table at the window.

"So how are you?" Ginny asked them.

"Great!" Luna and Hermione answered at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"And you, Ginny?" Luna asked.

"Very tired, but fantastic, thank you."

"Why are you tired?" Hermione asked her.

A smirk appeared on Ginny's face "Well….I had amazing sex last night."

The girls laughed "Ginny, you say that every time."

"Well, what can I say? Harry is always amazing in bed." Hermione and Luna rolled their eyes.

"So Luna, how are you and Neville doing?" Hermione asked.

"We are doing fine. I really didn't think we would work that well, but we do." she smiled.

"That's great, Luna." Ginny said, Hermione nodded.

"And you and George?" Luna asked Hermione.

"We are fine. It's stressful at the moment with the shop and me taking my exams, but he's so sweet and caring. Just yesterday, I was helping at the shop and he brought me lunch, telling me, I should take a break." Hermione smiled as she remembered yesterday.

"Who knew, my brother could be so loving and caring. I suppose, with you, he can be." Ginny said.

"Don't be silly, Gin. He isn't just caring when it comes to me."

"I know." Ginny said, smiling softly.

"Oh look! Isn't that George?" Luna exclaimed, pointing on someone on the street, just exiting a jewellery shop.

"Yes, that's him. What is he doing in a muggle jewellery shop?" Ginny asked.

Hermione wanted to say something, but in that moment, a beautiful woman, who she recognized as Angelina Johnson, stepped out of the same shop. They didn't start walking immediately. They talked and had happy expressions on their faces. Before they began walking down the street, George hugged Angelina and by the looks of it whispered something in her ear.

Ginny and Luna alternated between watching George and Angelina and the reaction of Hermione.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Luna asked.

Hermione looked at her two best girlfriends as George and Angelina were out of sight and said "Of course, I'm okay. Why shouldn't I?"

"Well…if I saw Harry with a woman, walking out of a jewellery shop together, laughing, hugging…and he didn't tell me about it, I wouldn't be okay. Or did he tell you about it?" Ginny said.

"No, he didn't tell me about it, but I bet, there is a logical explanation for it and he'll tell me about it tonight. And besides, it's not like they kissed or something. Come on, let's order some cake!" Hermione reasoned and changed the Topic.

* * *

In the evening, Hermione waited for George. It didn't take long and she heard him opening the door.

"Love, I'm home." he called.

"I'm in the bedroom."

She heard his footsteps coming nearer and soon, he was entering the bedroom. Hermione put the book she was reading aside and looked up at him.

"Hi."

"Hello love." he said and kissed her on the forehead "How was your day off?"

"Fine. I met Ginny and Luna for some girl time. How was your day?"

"Busy, but fine." he replied, not mentioning anything about Angelina.

"Did anything interesting happen?"

"No, not really."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked again.

"Yes. Is everything alright?"

Hermione stood up and took her wand from the bedside table.

"Are you cheating on me?" Hermione blurted out.

"NO! Of course not. Why are you asking me this, Hermione?"

"Because you are lying to me and you never lied to me. Well, at least I thought you never did."

George grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at him "What are you talking about?"

"We saw you today, Ginny, Luna and I. In muggle London with Angelina, coming out of that shop. And I was so stupid and defended you. I'm not worried, he'll tell me tonight all about it. But no, YOU ARE LYING TO ME."

"Hermione, it isn't what you think." George tried.

"Oh, really? Well, I don't want to hear it at the moment. I'm bloody pissed, George and I'm spending the night somewhere else. And I really hope for your sake, that you aren't cheating on me. I swear to Merlin, if you did…."

"Hermione, please. Just let me explain. Stay and let me explain. I didn't cheat on you. I would never cheat on you. Please, Hermione, you have to believe me. I love you."

A big sob shook Hermione's body. George wrapped his crying girlfriend into his arms and didn't let go of her. He sat down on the bed and stroked her hair.

"Shh, love. Please, let me explain. I love you so much, I would never cheat on you." he quietly said.

Through her sobs, Hermione said "Explain." and George was relieved.

"Angelina came to the shop today. We talked for a bit and well, we talked about you too. I told her how happy you make me and how much you help me coping with Fred's death and then I told her what I wanted to do soon." George reached into his pocket and revealed a ring with a small diamond. Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth stood open.

"Hell, this isn't the way I planned to ask you this. So, I told Angelina that I was planning on proposing soon, but that I was searching for the perfect ring for you and she told me about this shop in muggle London and told me that if I had time, she could show me right now. Well, she did and I found this ring. I thought it's perfect for you, because you wouldn't want something big, but if you don't like it, we could search for something else together, well, if you say yes, that is. So, Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys ;D**

**First of all a big thank you to punkyredhead and cares 1970 ... and everyone who read, followed and/or favorited my Story :)**

**This is chapter 11 - I'm not a 100% pleased, but well...by the way, I'm sorry, I haven't updated for a few days, but work was just crazy :(**

**This could be the end of this story, unless you don't want it to be ... just Review and tell me if you think this is the end ... when you think that this isn't the last chapter, what do you want to read next? **

**For now, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Hermione's mouth still stood open and her eyes were wide. George proposing was something she didn't expect. She quickly wiped the tears from her face and closed her mouth.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I love you and I want to marry you."

"I-I want to marry you too." She said quietly, smiling shyly.

"Really?" George asked with a big smile on his face. Hermione nodded. He shouted with glee and hugged her tightly to him.

"Merlin, do you know how much I love you?" he asked her and added "Believe me, Hermione. I would never cheat on you. You are the only one and will be the only one for me."

"I love you too, George. And I'm sorry for accusing you, but I didn't know what to think…."

"It's okay, Love. I understand." He interrupted her and kissed her. As they broke apart, he slowly put the ring on her finger.

"The ring is beautiful. Thank you so much."

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Oh George, don't be so cheesy." she said, rolling her eyes, but giving him a peck on the lips anyway.

"You know, mum will be over the moon."

Hermione smiled "Yeah, especially who would have thought that you would be the second one in the family to get hitched."

"Well, my dad already knew. I told him on your birthday, that I want to marry you and that I want to have a family with you. I just didn't know when I would ask you."

"You want kids too?" Hermione asked, beaming.

"Yes. If you want them too." Hermione just nodded eagerly and kissed him with all she had.

* * *

"We could invite everyone over for dinner on Saturday. What do you think?" Hermione asked.

"Sounds great. I bet, mum is appreciating a break from hosting for once."

"Yeah, I think so too. Could you owl everyone? And I think, I will cook. I don't want to scare them away."

"Oh, very funny love. But yeah, I will owl them."

* * *

"It's so nice of you to invite us all. Can I help you with anything?" Mrs. Weasley asked, as the whole family plus Luna and Neville sat around the magically enlarged table.

"No Molly. Just enjoy yourself. George and I have everything under control. We'll be back in a few minutes with dinner."

Hermione and George went back into the kitchen and Hermione sighed.

"Everything okay, love?" George asked.

"Yes, everything's fine. I just don't know how your mum does it. Hosting a dinner with so many people. It's exhausting and they aren't even here for long, they just arrived."

"You are doing great, but I don't know either how my mum does it. By the way, where is your ring?"

Hermione smiled "In my jeans pocket. I didn't want them to see it right away. I thought we could tell them after dinner."

"Oh yeah. I don't want mum crying and Ginny screaming before I ate the delicious dinner you prepared."

Hermione chuckled "You can have dinner right now, of course only if you'll help me carry it out."

"Let's go." George quickly replied, excited like a little child.

* * *

"Dinner was delicious, honey. Thank you." Mrs. Weasley told Hermione and everybody nodded in agreement.

"Thank you."

"Is there a reason why you invited us all?" Charlie asked, smiling like he knew exactly why.

Hermione looked at George, who nodded. She put her ring back on her finger under the table and the couple stood up, Hermione hiding her hand behind George's back, letting it look like she was just holding him.

"Well, first of all, I wanted to thank you all, for the last couple of months. It was and still is a hard time for all of us and the fact that you didn't give up on me, even though I acted like a bloody prat, means so much to me. So thank you for that."

Everyone smiled at him, teary eyed "Nothing to thank us for, little brother." Bill said.

"Wait, you said 'first of all', is there another reason?" Ginny asked and George nodded, grinning widely.

"Yes, there is. It's my pleasure to announce that my beautiful girlfriend is now my even more beautiful fiancé."

"We are getting married." Hermione said, smiling and showing her hand with the ring.

"OH MY MERLIN. THAT WAS THE REASON YOU WERE IN THAT MUGGLE SHOP!" Ginny shouted.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" shouted the others.

"OH MY BABIES!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

Hermione and George looked at each other, both chuckling "I told you so." George said.

"Never doubted you, honey."

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, George. Always." Hermione replied, before the couple was surrounded by the family.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys ;D**

**So, this is (at least I think it is) the last chapter. I'm so thankful for the People who read my stories and tell me what they think about it ;D**

**I also have so many Pairings I want to write a story about, but the perfect plot is missing :( I want to write a Hermione/Dean, Hermione/Neville, Hermione/James, Hermione/Sirius, Hermione/Gideon ... oh, a crossover between HP and Criminal Minds would be awesome too (Hermione/Reid), but I don't have the guts to write the crossover, because I'm not a expert on Criminal minds ...**

**What do you think?**

**So, I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks again to all my amazing readers :)**

* * *

_One year later…_

"Are you nervous?" Ginny asked Hermione, who looked into the mirror critically.

"Hmm? Oh no, not really. It feels right, you know?!" Hermione said, looking at her best friend before looking back at the mirror. She wore a floor-length, ivory muggle wedding gown with a modified sweetheart neckline and lace straps. It had a lace keyhole back and covered buttons over the zipper. It was breathtaking. Her hair were down in soft curls, she cut it a few weeks ago, so they stopped right above the cut-out back. Her make-up was light and enhanced her eyes.

Ginny stepped behind her and turned her around "You look beautiful, Hermione. Stop worrying!"

"You think so? I'm not so sure about leaving my hair open. Don't you think it would look better if I had it pinned up?"

"No, it looks so much better this way, honey. Believe me." Ginny smiled.

"Okay. When does the ceremony start?"

"In 10 minutes, so relax and soon you'll be married."

Suddenly someone knocked on the door, so Ginny went to see who it was. A second later, she came back and had Mr. Weasley behind her.

"Oh honey, you look beautiful!" Mr. Weasley said, carefully hugging Hermione.

"Thank you, Arthur."

"Are you ready?"

"More than ready." Hermione answered.

Ginny was Hermione's maid of honor and Luna was her bridesmaid. Mr. Weasley would lead her down the aisle. George asked Charlie to be his best man. They decided to have a small wedding with just their family and closest friends in the garden of the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was delighted that yet another child of her chose to have the wedding at home. She took a huge part in organizing the wedding and George and Hermione didn't really care, as long as it was a small wedding and they were thankful for her help.

Hermione took her NEWT's a few months ago and had the best result in about a century. She worked together with George at the shop and planned on opening her own book store in a few months, next to the shop. They were happy with their lives.

* * *

The music started to play. George looked excited and waited until Hermione made his way down to him. First, Luna came walking down the aisle, after her, came Ginny. As Ginny stood at the place beside the place Hermione would soon stand, his breath caught in his throat. There she came, beside his father, looking absolutely breathtaking and beautiful. He had only eyes for her and by the looks of it, she just for him. As she finally stopped beside him, he wanted nothing more than kiss her, but he kept himself from doing it.

"Hi." Hermione said shyly.

"Hi. You look beautiful, Love."

Hermione blushed but thanked him and added "And you look very handsome."

They didn't really hear anything the registrar said until it came to the vows. Hermione began first.

"George, I really don't know where to begin. You are the love of my life and I can't imagine my life without you. The last two years were rough, but our relationship only got stronger. If someone had told me five or six years ago, that I would marry you or even date you, I would probably have told him to go see a Healer." everyone chuckled "but here we are and even though we are complete opposites, we complement each other perfectly. You are the one I want to go first when something happened, you are the one who can calm me down instantly and you are the one I want to spent my life with and have a family with. I promise you, that I'll never give up on us and to laugh with you when times are good and cry with you when they are bad. I love you, forever." Hermione finished, George smiled lovingly at her. He took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Hermione, I can't even put into words how much I love you and how much you mean to me. Ever since we got together four years ago, I knew that you were the one for me, but I would have never thought that my feelings could grow even stronger. You helped me out of this dark place I was in after I lost my other half and I don't think I would be the person I am now, if I didn't have you in my life. You saved me and for that I'll always be thankful. So, no words can describe how much I love you, because you are not only the love of my life, but my heroine too. I never thought that marriage and a family was something for me, but with you, I want all of that and I can't wait to see what happens next. I promise you, that I'll never give up on us and to laugh with you when times are good and cry with you when they are bad. I love you, forever."


End file.
